


[Art] Bilbo/Thorin and hair braiding

by mekare



Series: Clarity of Vision illustrations [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, Ink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Clarity of Vision chapter 17: Thorin is depressed, Bilbo tries to make him feel better.





	[Art] Bilbo/Thorin and hair braiding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749001) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



I had a little manic phase last night where I sketched and finished this in a sort of mad dash. Had no more energy for colour but that's still a possibility for the future. I feel so good to finally post something again!

This fits into the time of roughly [chapter 17](http://mithen.dreamwidth.org/54562.html#cutid1) of Clarity of Vision... I may do a happy version one day.

 


End file.
